The Magic of Music
by MnkyGrl63
Summary: What happens when Hannah Montana comes to Briarwood and why does Koragg attack her? And what happens when the power rangers are invited to a party? Will Nick finally ask Maddie out? Read to find out. Rated T just in case.
1. Talk of Hannah

**The Magic of Music**

Chapter 1

"Hey Bud! Guess who's performing in Briarwood?" asked Mr. Stewart.

"Me!" Miley exclaimed dropping the phone and picking it up just in time to hear Lily's question.

"Hey Miles? Where's Briarwood?" asked Lily who was listening to Miley and her father.

"I don't know where it is but it's this little town that big on music!"

"Cool! So is your best friend going to be invited?"

"I don't know, do you think I should invite Oliver?" she asked teasing. "Just kidding Lily. Of course you're invited, but do you think I should invite Oliver?"

"Why not? I mean you haven't invited him to many concerts lately. I think you should so the trio can get back together!" she exclaimed. Miley just laughed.

>>>>>>

Meanwhile, in Briarwood.

"Hey guys guess who's coming to perform here in three days?" asked Toby.

"Who?" asked Xander pretending to be interested.

"Hannah Montana!" yelled LeeLee.

"Hey, I've heard of her, she's awesome!" said Chip walking into the conversation.

LeeLee ran up to Nick who just walked in the store. "Hey Nick!" Nick just rolled his eyes. "I know you've been wanting to take me somewhere and I have the perfect place!"

"Yeah me too, nowhere." Chip chuckled at this.

"No silly, I have two front row tickets to see Hannah Montana. And I'll let you escort me there. Pick me up an hour before the concert."

"No can do LeeLee. I already promised to go with Vida and Madison." Then he walked into the back room. Shortly after that Vida and Madison arrived.

"You have to ruin everything don't you?" LeeLee asked Madison angrily and Madison just stood there confused. But Chip cleared up the confusion.

"LeeLee invited Nick to the Hannah Montana concert but he turned her down saying that he already promised to go with you and V." both V and Madison nodded saying they understood. Vida went to her DJ booth and Madison went into the back room punch her and V in.

"Hey Maddie." Nick greeted.

"Hey yourself. So I hear you turned LeeLee down to go to the concert with me and Vida instead." He nodded and she continued. "A concert that I haven't invited you to yet." He smiled never looking at her.

"I over heard you talking to Vida last night."

"Oh. So you were eavesdropping?" she smirked.

"No I just walked past the back room last night on my way out and since you guys had the door open I was able to hear you."

"Sure." She said unconvinced and punched her and Vida in and left the back room. Nick just stood there smiling and shacking his head and then Maddie popped her head back in. "So do you want to come to the concert with us?"

He finally looked up. "Sure. Why not?" Maddie giggled and went back to work leaving him alone again. _Ah I love her laugh. Now if I could only tell her how much I love her laugh and her._ Nick thought to himself.

>>>>>>

At the L.A. airport.

"Lily guess what?" Miley (who right now was dressed as Hannah) asked her friend.

"It's Lola. Remember?"

"Right. Lola guess what?"

"What?"

"My daddy got us first class for me, you, and Oliver!"

"Cool but what about your dad and Jackson?" Oliver asked.

"Oh they're riding business class. But we're sitting right in front of Roxy so she can keep an eye on us." All three friends groaned.

>>>>>>

When the plain landed they took the limo that was waiting for them to the hotel. "OK Bud you and Lily get some sleep. We don't want you falling asleep during the concert. Oh! And don't forget to look for ten lucky people to join us to the after party." Said Mr. Stewart dragging Oliver to the room he was to share with Jackson, then headed to his room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

So what do you think. (Don't worry it gets better)


	2. Work

**The Magic of Music**

Chapter 2

The next day at work Nick decides to talk to Maddie. "So Maddie who else is coming to the concert with us?"

"Well Xander and Chip of course and we still had one extra ticket so we invited Toby. We're sitting in the second row. I know it's not as great as the first row where LeeLee will be but it's still good."

"I really don't care where I sit as long as it's not with LeeLee." He chuckled. Maddie smiled. _God I love that smile._

"Speak of the devil." Madison said looking at the door.

"Literally." Nick added. Then they both started laughing.

"What are _you_ laughing about?" LeeLee asked Madison.

"LeeLee, we were both laughing." Nick pointed out still chuckling a bit.

"Yeah but _you _have something to laugh about."

"Yeah? And what would that be?" he asked eyeing her.

"Her horrible taste in clothes!" she starts laughing but Maddie _nor_ Nick joined her. They both just walked away.

"What? That was so funny!" she yelled after them. Then Vida walked up to her.

"Face it LeeLee, you're fun to laugh at but you're no fun to laugh with." Chip, who was walking by giggled.

"Oh shut up, both of you." Then she stormed off.

"Cool now we get to spend the last twenty minutes of work LeeLee free." Chip cheered.

>>>>>>

(Miley's POV)

Right outside of The Rock Porium where the stage was set up I was going over the songs I had to do and how long in between each song I had to change.

"Hey Miles, me and Oliver are going to run over the store over there before it closes." Lily told her friend.

"I'll come with. Daddy we'll be back in about ten minutes." I yelled to my dad.

"OK!" he yelled back from somewhere in the backstage area.

They walked into to the only store that was open and saw five teenagers just sitting around talking by the DJ booth in the back. One of them was even working the turn tables and they were really good. One girl was even filming everyone. And one boy kept sneaking a glance at the girl with the camera.

"So, why is Toby making us work today anyway. I mean everyone is getting ready for the concert tonight." Asked the boy in green with his Australian accent.

"He wants to get any sales that come in." The redhead in yellow explained. Then Lily cleared her throat making everyone, except for the one at the DJ booth who had headphones on.

"Can we help you?" asked the boy in red.

"We just came to look around." Oliver stated.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" asked the girl in blue, putting down her camera.

Lily and Oliver shook their heads no but I nodded. "Do you have any Robbie Ray albums?"

>>>>>>

(Nick's POV)

Maddie's face lit up a bit after the girl with a bit of a southern accent asked about some person named Robbie Ray. "Who's Robbie Ray?" I asked.

"He's a country rock singer that Maddie loves." Vida informed me taking off her headphones. The boy and the blonde girl just started walking around the store, but the brunette started talking to Maddie.

"So you like Robbie Ray?" she asked Maddie.

"He's like the only thing I would listen to when I was little. I'm Madison by the way." She stuck out her hand.

"Miley." She said taking Maddie's hand. "He's Oliver and she's Lily." Miley said pointing to the two she walked in with.

"The one in red is Nick. The one who was working the DJ booth is my sister Vida." Vida and I waved.

"Aussie boy here is Xander and this is Chip." Vida said slapping the two boys on the back.

"Then our boss Toby is somewhere in the back." I said pointing toward Toby's office.

"So you wanted Robbie Ray, right?" Maddie asked. Miley nodded. Then they both walked over to some shelves.

About fifteen minutes later Toby came out of his office. "OK my over payed employees close up the shop and you can go get ready for the concert." Then he went back into his office.

"Well we better go to, before my dad starts yelling" Miley waved Lily and Oliver over. They said goodbye and left. Within three minutes the store was closed up so the five teens left to go get ready for the concert.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Next chapter coming very soon.


	3. The Concert

**The Magic of Music**

Chapter 3

At the concert Madison stood with Nick on one side and Vida on the other. LeeLee invited Ben to the concert since Nick turned her down and they were right in front of the five rangers and their boss. The concert got started and everyone was singing with Hannah. When Hannah started singing 'This is The Life' a slower song Vida whispered to Xander who was right next to her.

"Hey Xander, push me into Maddie."

"What? Why?"

"Because then she'll fall into Nick. And he'll catch her." Vida smiled devilishly.

"All right I'll do it, but you can't yell at me later. Promise?" he stuck out his hand.

"Promise." She shook it.

Then Xander pushed Vida into Madison and as Vida predicted Maddie fell right into Nick. And he caught her and put his hands around her waist to steady her.

"You OK?" he asked her she blushed and looked down, that made him smile. _She looks so adorable when she blushes._

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." She smiled to him. They listened to the rest of the song, Nick never moving his hands from Maddie's waist. Then once the song was over there was a familiar purple glow and people started screaming as hidiaks started attacking. The rangers ran to an alley a few yards away.

"Ready?" Nick yelled.

"Ready." The other rangers responded.

"MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!" They yelled in unison. Then they started to fight the hidiacks not noticing Koragg attacking Hannah, her dad, and her body guard. One of the hidiacks hit Maddie and she fell back but Nick caught her.

"Once we're done fighting these guys we need to work on your balance." Maddie blushed behind her helmet. Then she heard some people being thrown into a wall and saw Hannah's dad and body guard knocked unconscious from hitting the wall and now Koragg was going after Hannah.

"Thanks for catching me _again, _but we have more important things to do." She said pointing at Hannah and Koragg. Then Hannah got hit on the head by a hidiack and fell to the ground and Koragg picked her up by the wrist.

"I'll take care of this. I SUMMON THE POWER OF THE PHOENIX!" Nick yelled. Then he flew at Koragg who dropped Hannah and staggered backwards.

"This isn't over red wizard." Then he and the hidiacks left.

"Power down!" the rangers said. Not knowing that Hannah wasn't unconscious and saw them power down.

"You guys check on those two, Maddie and I will check on Hannah." Nick said, the leader in him still there from the fight.

"Right." Chip said.

Hannah started to stir. "Are you all right?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So you're the power rangers?" Nick and Maddie looked at each other worried. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Still, with uncertain looks Maddie helped her up.

"You promise you won't tell _anyone_, Miley?"

"Maddie this is Hannah, not Miley." Nick said a little confused as to why Maddie would call Hannah Miley.

"No Hannah is like us, she has two lives. One as Hannah Montana and another as . . . "

Miley continued as she took off her wig. "And another as Miley Stewart, the girl you met in your store earlier and the daughter of Robbie Ray Stewart."

"Don't worry Miley, your secret is safe with us." Nick ushered her.

"And your secret is safe with me. Do you guys want to come to the after party as my guest? It's the least I could do since you saved me."

"Sure that would be great. Can our boss come with?"

"Sure. Why not?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Did you like it?


	4. The Party

**The Magic of Music**

Chapter 4

On their way to the party, in a limo, Hannah was talking to Maddie. "How did you know it was me?"

"Well you look just like her, you sound like her when you talk, and I heard you singing to yourself in Rock Porium."

"Oh." Was all she said.

"So, how much longer until we're there?" asked LeeLee. Hannah had also invited LeeLee, Ben, and two other girls.

"Actually, we're here." She said. They all filed out of the limo. "OK everyone. Follow me, unless you want to be arrested." They all went into the building. "Boys you go up there and you can pick out whatever you want to wear. And girls we go up there and pick out what we want to wear. You guys get to keep the clothes that you pick out but the jewelry you have to pay for if you want to keep it."

In the boys' changing room.

"These are some really nice clothes." Ben was in aw.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that celebrities are here." Nick said sarcastically.

"You're just mad that Maddie wants me back." Ben smirked.

"Now what on earth gave you that idea mate?" Xander asked.

"Stay out of our conversation Aussie boy." Ben spat at Xander. Xander just punched Ben and he lunged forward at Xander but was caught by Chip and Nick grabbed Xander.

"Guys! Lets not fight. If we are going to fight lets save it for tomorrow?" Chip insisted.

"Fine." Ben agreed and walked away to find some clothes. Xander nodded and did the same.

Once they finally picked out some clothes they headed down to the party. Chip decided on black with yellow stipes going down the sides of the legs, a black button-down shirt with a yellow tie, and a black suit-coat with yellow outlines and a yellow flower and some dress shoes. Ben decided on a pair of tan pants and a blue polo with a long sleeved undershirt and some nice gym shoes. Xander went with a plain green collard shirt with a white tie tied loosely around his neck and a pair of black jeans. And Nick went with a pair of blue jeans, a black button-down shirt that is untucked with a red tie tied loosely around his neck, a pair of white 'Adits' with black stripes, a hat with a red ribbon thing around it, and to top it off he had a diamond earring in his right ear.

In the girls' changing room.

"Vida are you sure I should wear this. I was just kidding when I grabbed this off the rack." Madison asked her sister.

"Yes I'm sure, Maddie. You look amazing now go and get your hair and makeup done."

"It doesn't matter what you wear. As long as I'm in the room no one will give you one look, especially Nick. All though Ben might look at you, but even that is a slim chance." LeeLee sneered.

"No one asked you LeeLee." Maddie informed her.

"I'm just stating the facts." She smirked.

When they were done, they headed down for the party. Hannah had already gone down a while ago. The two other girls that were invited went down first followed by Vida who was wearing a black mini skirt, a pink tank top, leather knee-high boots, and some diamond earrings. Then LeeLee entered, who was wearing a black mini dress, diamond earrings, a diamond neckless, and diamond pins in her hair which was up in a bun. When LeeLee got about halfway down the stairs Madison entered and everyone was staring, especially the guys, most importantly Nick, even the music stopped playing.

"She looks . . . wow!" Nick breathed at the sight of Madison walking down the stairs. Chip who hadn't noticed Maddie walking down whispered to Nick.

"I didn't know you liked LeeLee that much."

"I think he's looking at Madison." Xander informed Chip who looked at the top of the stairs and his jaw dropped. Maddie was wearing a sapphire blue mini skirt with a blue sparkly see-through thing tied over it, a blue halter top that showed her stomach, matching blue heels, diamond dangling earrings, a diamond neckless, a diamond headdress thing that hung on her forehead, and her hair was pulled back into a clip with her hair flowing over it and had two pieces hanging on either side of her face.

LeeLee who also hadn't noticed Maddie's entrance either thought that everyone was staring at her so she started waving. When she got down the stairs, she noticed that everyone was still staring at the stairs so she looked up at the stairs and saw Maddie. Then she turned around and stomped off angrily.

When Maddie reached the bottom of the stairs a boy who looked to be about her age and had dark hair walked up to her.

"Would you like to dance?" he held out his hand.

"Sure." She smiled politely. Then a slow song came on. Most people just stared and a few started dancing.

"Isn't that Joseph Jonas that that girl is dancing with?" Lindsey Lohan asked Hilary Duff.

"Yeah, that is. What is _she_ doing with him?" Hilary answered.

"No idea." Lindsey said simply.

When the song was over Maddie and the boy walked off the dance floor to talk. "By the way, I'm Joseph Jonas."

"I thought you looked familiar. I'm Madison Rocca, Maddie for short."

"Well it's nice to meet you Maddie. And you're a great dancer." Maddie blushed.

"Thanks."

"Do you listen to my music?"

"A little." She glanced across the room and saw Nick, he smiled at her and she smiled back. Joseph saw this.

"He your boyfriend?" he asked with a smile.

"Huh . . . oh no." She blushed again.

"But you really like him don't you?" she blushed even more and nodded.

"Yeah, I really do. But he doesn't know that. And he probably never will."

"You know you should really tell him."

"But what if he doesn't like me back, I mean I'm shy and nothing like my sister or LeeLee who's always all over him."

"So what if you're shy? And if LeeLee is always all over him is he all over her? And by the way he smiled at you I would have to say that he really cares about you."

"Really?" he nodded.

"Now go talk to him." She smiled.

"Thank you." He hugged her lightly.

"No problem. Now go." She smiled again and started walking over to Nick.

How do you like it? Sorry you had to wait a while to get this chapter. I hope to have the next one up tomorrow or later today.


	5. The Song

**The Magic of Music**

Chapter 5

Nick took another look at Madison and realized that she wasn't talking to Joseph anymore, in fact she was walking in his direction. Vida saw this and walked over to the DJ.

"Hey. Can I request a song?" she asked him.

"Sure. What song?" he asked.

"Bless the Broken Road; by Rascal Flatts, but can you play it when those two start dancing?" she asked him pointing to her sister and Nick.

"Well . . . I'm not . . . " he started.

"Here's $20." She held out the twenty dolor bill.

"Okay!" he snatched the bill. Then Vida walked over to Xander and started talking to him while keeping an eye on Nick and Maddie.

222222

Maddie was halfway to Nick when Ben popped up in front of her. "Hey Madison. Want to dance?"

"Well actually . . . I . . . Nick." She stammered pointing at Nick.

"Great. Come on." He grabbed her hand and guided her onto the dance floor. As they started dancing Ben started talking. "You know Maddie, ever since we broke up I can't stop thinking about you. Well I guess what I'm trying to say is I want you back." He told her looking into her eyes. "And I know you want me back."

222222

Nick watched as Ben as pulled Maddie to the dance floor. He was watching them so intently he didn't notice the person standing right next to him.

"Did you know she wants him back?" Nick jumped at LeeLee's words.

"No, I didn't know. And for some reason I don't believe you, I think it has something to do with the fact that it's coming from you."

"Yeah well take another look." She grinned evilly. Then he looked over at Maddie and saw her looking into Ben's eyes. _I can't believe it, LeeLee was right._ When Nick was about to look away when he saw Ben try to kiss Maddie but she pushed him away. But he continued to try and kiss her. "So do you want to dance?"

"Ah . . . excuse me, I need to talk to someone." He stated absently and started walking toward Ben and Maddie.

"Can I cut in?" Nick tapped Ben on the shoulder, causing Ben to stop trying to kiss Maddie.

"Um . . . actually . . . " Ben started.

"YES!" Madison almost yelled. Ben hesitantly stepped aside and gave Maddie a kiss on the cheek. It took all of Nick's self control not to punch Ben right then and there.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

Nick held out his hand and Maddie took it with a shy smile. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and Maddie draped her arms around his neck. "Thanks for cutting in." He chuckled.

_But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

Maddie laid her head on Nick's chest. He kissed the crown of her head.

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

"_I love you Maddie._" He murmured, but he thought that he was thinking it in his head. Maddie raised her head to look him in the eye.

"What did you say?"

"Did I . . . out loud . . . I . . . um . . . I di- . . . " Nick couldn't finish his sentence because Maddie's lips were on his.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

Once Nick started to kiss her back she pulled away. "I love you to." She whispered against his lips. Then _he _kissed _her_.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

Ben just glared at Nick. _How dare he take Maddie away from me._ He thought to himself.

"She was never yours mate." Xander said patting him on the back.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you _

Vida just looked at her sister. Happy and worried. "If he hurts her, I'll kill him!" she informed Chip who was next to her.

"Don't worry V, Nick really cares for her." He said with a little smile as he looked at the two.

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is trueThat God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you . . . _

When Nick really needed to breathe, he broke the kiss with Maddie. Then he kissed her forehead. She smiled and laid her head back on Nick's chest and listened to the rest of the song.

_That God blessed the broken road . . .  
That led me straight . . . to you_

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Nick asked when the song was over.

"Sure. Let's just say goodbye to everyone." They said their goodbyes to Vida, Xander, Chip, and Hannah.

"Bye guys." Hannah said to them. "You guys can keep the jewelry. It'll be my treat.

"Really?" Hannah nodded and Maddie gave her a hug. Then Nick put his arm around Maddie's waist and they walked out to his bike, which was about a block away.

222222222222

000000

What did you think? Should I continue this? Let me know.


	6. Dinner

**The Magic of Music**

Chapter 6

They rode Nick's bike back to his house.

"I know we didn't eat too much at the party so we can join my sister for dinner."

"Nick, it's 10:46 P.M. Why would your sister be eating dinner this late?"

"She has her classes during the day and she works the night shift at the office. And she doesn't get off work till 10:30, so that's when she eats dinner. Sometimes I even wait up for her and eat with her." He explained walking them up the driveway.

"Aw. That's so sweat." Nick just chuckled.

"Yep. That's me, Nick the sweaty pie." Maddie smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, you are a sweaty pie." They both started laughing and Nick opened the door for her.

"Holly, I'm home!" Nick said into the house, and a girl with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and a pink bandana walked out of what smelled like a kitchen.

"Hey Nicky, I was just about to start . . . oh, who's your friend?" she asked him looking at Madison with a little smile on her face. Nick grabbed Maddie's hand and gently pulled her toward his sister.

"Holly this is Maddie. Maddie this is my sister Holly." Madison stuck out her free hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Holly took her hand.

"Same to you. I've heard so much about you from Nick." Nick started to blush. Maddie saw this and gave his hand a little squeeze and gave him a little smile.

"So. What's for dinner?" Nick asked trying desperately to change the subject.

"Chicken with rice and carrots." Holly told them. "Didn't you eat at the party?"

"Not really." Madison said.

"Oh, well then Nick can you help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure." Then he turned to Maddie. "Maddie, if you want, you can change out of the party clothes in the bathroom. It's up the stairs, the second door on the right."

"Okay. I'll be right back." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she went upstairs to change. He turned around and saw his sister staring at him with a big smile on her face. He just smiled and shook his head. Then he took off the tie, the hat, and the black dress shirt, which had a black tank-top under it. Then he went into the kitchen to start helping with dinner.

"So, are you two dating?" she asked, her smile kept getting bigger.

"Um . . . I don't know. We haven't really talked about it."

"Oh. So have you kissed, other than that peck on the cheek that I just saw?"

"Not that it's any of your business, yes we have."

"At the party? Was it a peck on the lips or like making out? ..." she gasped. "Did you tell her how you truly feel about her?"

"Um . . . " then Maddie walked into the kitchen. _Thank you Maddie. I love you. Thank you. _"Hey Maddie do you want to help out." Holly just glared at him.

"Sure."

"You can slice the carrots." As she started cutting, a little awkwardly, Nick came up behind her and put his hands on hers.

"Here, let me help you with that." And he showed her how to hold the knife so she wouldn't cut herself.

"So Nick, how did you become such a master chef?" Maddie asked curiously.

"Actually my mom put us all in cooking class."

"Us?"

"Yeah. My older brothers, the twins, Mark and Antony, my older sister Lucy, Holly, and me."

"Actually, she put us in a bunch of classes. We were all were in a dance class, a cooking class, we played an instrument or sung, and we played some type of sport or we were in some club." Holly said as if she hated the fact that she went through all of that.

"Yep. Mark took swing dancing, cooking, plays the drums, and plays football. Antony took ballroom dancing, cooking, plays the cello, and is on the fencing team." Nick stated.

"Lucy took ballet, cooking, she sings, and she is part of the international club." Holly said in a voice that clearly stated that she didn't like her sister too much.

"Then Holly here took a little bit of ballet, cooking, plays the oboe, took gymnastics, and was class president every year." Nick spoke proudly of his sister.

"Nicky here, the baby of the family, was the most amazing. He took swing dancing, ballroom dancing, folk dancing, ballet, cooking, he plays the clarinet, French horn, saxophone, guitar, any percussion instrument, he sings a bit, then he played every sport but his best were soccer, baseball, basketball, football, and volley ball. He was also in tae kwon do and karate. He was five when he started karate and in two days he could take down the teacher." All three of them laughed.

"So do you have any special talents?" Nick asked Maddie with his arms wrapped around her waist, having finished chopping the carrots half way through the conversation.

"Well I'm talented when it comes to school."

"Hence the reason you have strait A+'s, accept in gym you have a regular A." Nick said proudly kissing her neck and shoulder.

"How do you know what my grades are like? I never showed them to anyone but my sister and my parents. Plus I do also like to film."

"Well I already knew about the filming." He stated matter of factly.

"Yes. But how do you know about my grades?"

"Um . . . well when you would look at them at school I would sneak up behind you and look at them."

"Stalker." She said with a teasing smile.

"Why don't you two go in the livingroom and I'll finish dinner?" Holly chirped.

"Are you sure sis?"

"Yes."

They walked into the livingroom and Maddie turned to face Nick. "So what else do you know about me?"

"Well I know your two most ticklish spots."

"Yeah? And where would they be?" he smiled then he poked her gently on her sides right below her ribs and she jumped.

"Here! And . . . Here!" he said poking her again right above her shoulder blade. "I also know a spot that is a little ticklish and will just make you giggle a bit." He said turning her around to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Then he leaned down and kissed her collar bone and she giggled a bit. At this Maddie quickly put her hand over her mouth. Nick chuckled and looked her in the eye.

"H-How did you do that?" Nick just smiled at her and kissed her collar bone again making her giggle again and then he pulled her hand away from her mouth then kissed her properly. Nick licked her lips and Maddie welcomed his tongue into her mouth. Holly saw this and decided to wait a few minutes to bring the finished dinner out to them.

MADDICK! MADDICK! MADDICK! MADDICK!

You likey? Let me knowy! Should I continue?


	7. They Kissed!

**The Magic of Music**

Chapter 7

After they ate dinner, Nick walked Maddie home, and since it was getting cold he gave her his jacket. "Thanks. So? You used to sing and took ballet, huh?" Maddie asked with a big smile. Nick chuckled.

"Yeah I took ballet, but that was only for a few days. As for the singing, I only do a little bit of singing."

"Like what?"

"The ABC's."

"Seriously. What can you sing?"

"Just the little songs. Nothing big." They walked up Maddie's block.

"Fine. I believe you."

"And for some reason I don't think you do." She gave him a mischievous smile as they walked onto her porch.

"What makes you say that?" she asked facing him.

"I don't know." He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. He licked her lip lightly and she welcomed him.

"Oh I'm sorry I heard someone on the porch so I . . . um . . . I'll be inside." A tall woman with long black hair and big brown eyes just like Maddie's opened the door to the two kissing, breaking them apart and both of them starting to blush.

"Um . . . mom, this is Nick Russell. Nick this is my mom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." He stuck out his hand.

"Please call me Debby." She said shaking his hand. "... So you're the famous Nick Russell that Maddie keeps talking to Vida about." Maddie turned even more red.

"Yeah."

"Well I'll let you two be. If you want, you can come in once you finish out here."

"Thanks ma'am-I mean Debby." At that she smiled and closed the door. Nick and Maddie looked at each other and started to laugh. Once Nick starts to control his laughing, he looks Maddie in the eye. "Maddie?"

"Yes, Nick?"

"I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" he asked grabbing her hand.

"I'd love to." She gave him a sweet smile and kissed the corner of his mouth. He kissed her back and reached into his coat, which was still on Maddie, and pulled out a box and gave it to her.

"Open it." He gave her a sweet genuine smile. Inside the box was a beautiful silver neckless with a heart pendent on it and the heart was outlined in sapphires.

"Nick it's beautiful."

"Here let me help you put it on." She turned around and he put the neckless on for her.

"Thank you. I love it." He put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up and gave her a kiss which she returned with love and passion.

"I love you Maddie." He said when they broke apart.

"I love you too, Nick." She looked up into his eyes. "Do you want to come in?"

"Nah. I think I'll head home. But I'll see you at work? Actually do you want a ride to work in the morning?"

"I'd love that." He gave her a quick kiss and turned to leave. "Nick! Here's your coat."

"Keep it. It looks good on you." She blushed and headed inside. None off them noticed the teen in a nearby bush looking upon them jealously.

------------

At work the next day.

"Hey where's Nick and Madison?" Toby asked.

"Oh . . . um . . . there." Chip said pointing across the street to a motorcycle that just pulled up under the tree with two people on it. The two started walking toward the store.

"You two are late, but that's okay since we all had a late night. But get to work." They nodded and Toby went into his office. Then Hannah walked in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Hannah." Xander greeted then went to supervising. Vida and Chip waved hello and went back to work.

"I just wanted to thank you guys again for keeping my secret and for saving mine and my daddy's life." She gave Nick and Maddie six signed photos.

"No problem. And thanks for keeping our secret." Maddie said.

"Anytime. Well I've got to go. Maybe I'll see you around." She turned and started to leave.

"Wait. We still haven't figured out why Koragg attacked you." She turned and walked back to them. Then V put on the song, Do You Believe in Magic, and one line stuck out.

"The magic's in the music and the music's in me." She muttered.

"What did you say Maddie?" Nick asked.

"Nick at the concert once the music started and people started to sing along, did you feel anything?"

"Yeah . . . It was like a serge in power."

"Exactly. Koragg sensed the magic from the music, just like the song said, and went after the source of it."

"Wow. Who knew music could be so magical?" Hannah asked completely shocked.

"We did." Nick and Maddie said at the same time looking at each other. Nick wrapping his arm around Maddie. A few minutes later Hannah's dad came by and said it was time to leave so she said her goodbyes and left. Then Ben walked in.

"How dare you take her from me!" he yelled at Nick, punching him in the jaw. He tried to punch him again but Nick stopped his fist and Chip and Xander grabbed Ben. "We were going to get back together you son of a-"

"Hey! Watch your mouth in my store!" Toby yelled coming out of his office after hearing all of the commotion. "Now what's this all about?"

"Nick stole Maddie away from me!" Ben yelled trying to break free from Chip and Xander.

"And how do you know this?" Toby asked trying not to yell.

"We were about to get back together last night at the party but then he came in a broke us apart. Then he kissed her. At the party and at her house."

"How do you know I kissed her at her house?" Nick asked.

"I was watching you from a bush."

"Why are you stalking me?" Maddie asked horrified.

"Stay out of this Maddie." Just then Chip's hands slipped and Ben pushed Maddie to the ground.

"Maddie! Are you okay?" Nick asked falling to the ground next to her. Then she wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest and started to cry a little. He kissed the crown of her head.

"Maddie I didn't . . . " Ben started.

"Chip. Xander. Escort him outside. You're not allowed in my store again. You hear me?" Xander and Chip took him outside. Toby and Vida followed behind them to make sure Ben didn't try to come back in and to give Nick and Maddie some privacy.

"Shh. Maddie it's okay, he's gone. And he won't bother you here anymore and I'll do my best to make sure he doesn't bother you anywhere else. Okay?" her crying had died down and Nick kissed her head again.

"Thanks Nick."

"No problem." He spoke softly and she looked down. "Hey. I love you." She looked up.

"I love you too." Then she gave him a kiss and he returned it.

MADDICK!MADDICK!MADDICK!

Hope you liked it. That's probably the end. For all you BridgeZ fans I'm going to start another BridgeZ fanfic. Tell me what you think of the story.


End file.
